


Supergirl and Amos

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl battled a villain together.





	Supergirl and Amos

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl battled a villain together before they were injured together.

THE END


End file.
